


stuffed heads and doll faces

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas AU, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: nico didn't think walking through a door would send him to a flipped worldbut it didhey, at least there's a cute guy to accompany him





	stuffed heads and doll faces

**Author's Note:**

> STARTING A NEW STORY  
> WILL IT GET FINISHED IN A REASONABLE TIME?  
> SHIT PROLLY NOT  
> BUT HERE YOU GO
> 
> also this story is bullshit and im sorry  
> but honestly, I'm going to have so much fun with this story, I can already tell so it's kind of hard to regret creating this

As far as Nico knew, walking through door didn't generally take him to somewhere other than his room.  
Yet he found himself in the middle of a wacky forest, the door mysteriously gone.   
In retrospect, the door suddenly going missing wasn't actually that strange compared to the situation he found himself in, but that aside, he was extremely confused.  
He wasn't scared for some reason, and the only emotion he could register in himself was perplexion. 

The forest had him reeling, and that's when he first thought that hey, maybe something is wrong.  
The branches curved up, it's branches stretching to the sky like aching limbs.   
But something was off, and upon closer inspection, he realized it didn't quite look right.  
Something was off.  
It looked...fake.

The tree caused a tickle in the back of his head that he couldn't quite smother, because this was familiar to him.   
It looked real, not in a well drawn way, but as if it were an actual thing, but with cartoon qualities.  
He began to wonder if he was in a forest, how he got there beyond what he could handle at the moment.  
He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, craning his face upwards.  
The sky was a dark grey, and a sudden flock of birds flew by.  
As Nico got a closer look, he began to see the problem.

As a contrast to their usual glide, the birds moved jerkily, as if they were robots.   
Ha, it reminded him of a stop motion he once watched.

It clicked. 

Was he in a stop motion world?  
He could see it now, and as he whirled around, more pieces fit into place.

The ground looked as if it were made out of some form of clay, and he now recognized the substance the trees were made out of, which was plasticine clay.  
Nico himself had worked with the malleable substance before, being some form of art prodigy in multiple medias.

Fear stirred up in his gut and he swallowed hard, his finger going to his pocket to finger the knife he had.  
Would it even work on clay people?  
What if he was stuck here for the rest of his life?  
What if he had to eat clay?  
Could you even eat clay?

Anxiety and terror began to rise in his throat and he nicked his finger on the blade tip. He yanked his hand out of his pocket and looked at the blood.  
A single drop swelled to the top, and he put in his mouth, gently sucking on the tip. 

It gave him a moment to think, and he decided his first move should probably be to get out of the forest.   
He trudged through the greens, the clay flattening underneath his feet.  
He had made it a good fifty yards or so when he heard a rustle. 

He whirled around, blade out in front of him.   
He brandished it in an arc, stepping backwards slowly. 

His back bumped into something and he screamed, hands flailing up to cover his face.   
A boy stood behind him with a blank expression on his face, looking down at Nico.

He looked up into the mystery boy's face and forgot how to breathe.   
In an eerie way, the boy was beautiful.  
He looked like a doll, creamy white skin with red cheeks, dotted with a multitude of freckles.  
His eyelashes were rather large, but they majestically curled up to frame a gorgeous pair of sea green eyes.   
His lips were a perfect pink, looking glossy despite the dark weather. 

The boy tilted his head to the side and Nico was a goner, his face and ears heating.   
"If you're trying to get out of the forest, you're going the wrong way."  
His voice was smooth and cool, a pitch higher than what Nico would have expected. 

"What?" He asked dumbly.  
The boy rolled his glassy eyes, before pointing behind him with a perfectly arched thumb.  
"The exit is that way, dummy."   
Nico blinked.  
The boy sighed, and he tugged Nico's arm. "Come on, I'll show you"   
His fingers were cold and rather materialistic, further enhancing Nico's idea that he was some sort of doll. 

"Percy." The doll suddenly spoke.   
"What?"  
"Percy."  
"Who's Percy?" Nico was beginning to rethink his decision to follow him when the boy sighed and rolled his eyes again.   
He offhandedly wondered if his eyes would ever just roll out of his head if his sass won over him.   
Or maybe he was just extremely exasperated, Nico was known for being an idiot at times. 

"I'm Percy. You never asked what my name was."  
"You're dumb", Percy added after a few seconds, causing Nico to splutter indignantly.  
'How so?" He defended, humiliation obvious as the telltale splotches of heat spread on his neck.  
"You're following a stranger who could potentially be leading you to your death in a strange forest, and you don't even bother to ask him his name."  
Unable to come up with an answer, Nico got out a multitude of sounds before resigning himself to his fate and just sinking further in his humiliation. 

After walking through the forest for about half an hour, but seemed like an eternity, Nico came to a single conclusion.  
Percy was basically a child.   
The boy had started a game of 20 questions with him, before continuing to ramble about his family and friends and a whole list of things Nico couldn't care less about.   
But children, as annoying as they could be, were also precious and innocent, and it was impossible for Nico to tell Percy to stop talking.   
So he subjected himself to endless talking, trying to comprehend what had happened to his life in the last hour. 

He had tuned out the boy so completely, he didn't hear his warning cries until it was too late, and he was falling down...  
a rabbit hole?


End file.
